The subject matter disclosed herein relates to elevator control systems and, in particular, to elevator control systems that negotiate with external elevator management systems.
Smart grid systems allow elevators to communicate with devices and systems that are external to the closed elevator system, such as computers and networks outside a building in which the elevator operates. Some applications communicate elevator position information or status information to external devices. Smart grid systems also permit external systems to communicate with the elevator system, such as by sending control information to the elevator system to shut down or start up the elevator.